


'Til You're Screaming My Name

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Series: That's Cassamore [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you were to ask Cass what he remembered from that night, he would tell you about the feeling of Enzo's beard against his chest, the taste of his skin at his neck, the sounds he made, and how Cass only fell more in love with him.</i><br/><br/><i>If you were to ask Enzo what he remembered about that night, he'd tell you about the scent of Cass's hair, the callouses on his hands, how beautiful he looked lying on the bed, and the fluttering Enzo felt in his chest whenever he looked at him.</i><br/><br/>Follow-up to "If I Had You It'd Be Ecstasy" but you don't necessarily have to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til You're Screaming My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I attempted smut. O_o I haven't even tried my hand at writing it in a very long time, but I think it went okay. Please let me know what you think, because I'm even more nervous about this than I was when I started writing again.
> 
> I switched perspectives back and forth because I wanted to try writing from Enzo's POV. In my headcanon his thoughts are rapid and bit scattered, so his sections are little less coherent and are more unconventional. Let me know if you think this works or not, because I'm not sure.
> 
> This has **not** been beta-read at all. I would have asked someone to do it, but I was afraid I'd never let this see the light of day if I waited, so here it is in all its (probably full of mistakes) glory.
> 
> Comments and critique are welcomed, either here or at peacelovevinyl.tumblr.com.
> 
> Title is a lyric from "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert.

_If you were to ask Cass what he remembered from that night, he would tell you about the feeling of Enzo's beard against his chest, the taste of his skin at his neck, the sounds he made, and how Cass only fell more in love with him._

*

He was sitting on the bed, lap full of Enzo, and he had no idea how they made it from the center to Enzo's apartment. It didn't matter, not when the smack talker himself was putting his tongue to better use, lapping at every inch of Cass's skin that he could reach. Their shirts were gone, thrown aside somewhere, and Enzo was paying lavish attention to Cass's chest, neck, and even his arms, licking and kissing. He nipped at Cass's earlobe, causing the big man to shudder in pleasure and let out a groan.

“Fuck, Zo,” he hissed out. “You keep doin' that and I ain't gonna last long.” Enzo pulled back, causing Cass to let out a small whine. “I didn't say stop!”

“Oh, we ain't stoppin', I can promise that,” Enzo said, grinning. His hand ghosted down Cass's chest and reached the top of his jeans. He tugged on the belt buckle and cocked his head in question, and Cass couldn't nod fast enough.

Enzo undid the buckle followed by the button and zipper, then stood and began tugging the jeans down. Cass kicked his shoes off and lifted his hips, wanting them off as fast as possible. Finally they were on a pile on the floor, socks with them, and he sat there in only his heavily tented boxer-briefs. It should have felt awkward, even though he was almost as covered as he was in the ring, but any feeling of embarrassment was headed off by Enzo kissing him and placing his hands on Enzo's own belt buckle, one of their own, which for some reason made Cass faintly smile. He undid it, and then stared into Enzo's eyes as he began to undo the fly and push the pants down. He leaned in, still looking up, and kissed the tattooed skin right above where an obvious bulge was in Enzo's briefs. Enzo broke the gaze to tilt his head back and groan.

“Cass,” Enzo dragged out, his voice low and rough, and his hand came up to rest on Cass's head.

This, Cass thought, is heaven.

***

_If you were to ask Enzo what he remembered about that night, he'd tell you about the scent of Cass's hair, the callouses on his hands, how beautiful he looked lying on the bed, and the fluttering Enzo felt in his chest whenever he looked at him._

*

Fuck, fuck, fuck-- it was all Enzo could think. All he could do was brace himself on Cass's shoulders as the blond jerked the two of them, his big hand wrapping around both their cocks. Fuck! He wasn't going to last. It was fantastic-- fucking fantastic-- the tightness of his grip, the roughness of his hands, the throbbing of his dick against Enzo's, finally together, finally--

He bit his lip to stop a whine as Cass twisted his hand just so on the upstroke, so hard he was surprised he didn't start bleeding, but Enzo did not whine, not even during great sex--

“Hey, none o' that, I wanna hear you,” Cass scolded, his voice rumbling in Enzo's ear, and oh, okay, that was apparently a thing he liked, because it felt like his dick got even harder, and he let the whine loose. Fuck! For Cass, he'd whine, he'd scream, he'd howl at the moon if he wanted him to, just as long as he kept doing--

“'M gonna come,” he said, and he was close, so very close, and Cass twisted his hand again and growled.

“Come,” he ordered, nipping his neck, and Enzo was gone.

He had come hard in his life before, but never so hard that his vision whited out, his ears rang, and his heart felt like it was going to fly out his chest. He slowly started to fade back in, hearing his name, and realizing that he had buried his face into Cass's neck. His hand was fisted in Cass's hair, which had to hurt. He closed his eyes and focused on loosening his grip, hoping he hadn't tore any hair out. He found enough strength to lean back and blink his eyes back open.

Cass was sprawled back across the bed, covered in both of their come and looking dazed. Enzo leaned back down-- okay, it was more of a flop, even he could admit that-- and kissed him gently before pulling away and falling to the side, head buried back into Cass's neck. He didn't have the energy for anything more than that. He laid there, breathing in their scent. This was the most perfect moment he had ever had.

***

_If you were to ask Cass what he loved most about Enzo, he'd tell you a thousand different things because they all made up Enzo, and he was the one he loved most._

*

A short nap was inevitable, but soon enough they were side by side, kissing again. Enzo kissed like every one was his last; long, short, deep, slow, soft-- he conveyed it through all of them. He kissed him back, meeting each one, and hoped that they were saying that this wasn't the last, that there were many more to come, as long as you'd have them, they were yours and only yours.

It wasn't long before they grew more heated. Cass reached a hand down to Enzo's hip to pull them closer together if at all possible, grinding their cocks together, as both of them were hardening rapidly with arousal. It wasn't often that he could go twice in a night any more, but he damn well wanted to, and he wanted something else besides, something he often fantasized. Earlier the need had been too great, too much want to have right then and there, that he hadn't even thought of asking. Now, though, he couldn't help but ask.

He locked his leg around Enzo's waist and rolled onto his back, Enzo ending up above him between his legs.

“Whoa, hey-- wasn't expecting that,” admitted Enzo. “We wrestlin' now?” he teased. Cass leaned up and kissed him, licking at Enzo's bottom lip and biting it softly.

“I want you,” he murmured against Enzo's mouth.

“You have me,” was the similarly murmured reply.

“I want you,” he said again, “in me.” He knew when the thought registered, because Enzo's breath stuttered and he pulled back, eyes wide.

“You want-- me-- you?”

“Yeah,” Cass said, more of huffed out breath than an actual word. Enzo stared at him in disbelief, and he felt his heart sink a bit. “If you don't want to--”

“No! I mean, no, I want-- I just thought-- you, y'know, me?” He would have laughed at Enzo's incoherent phrasing any other time, but he was horny as hell and the thought Enzo provided only made him even moreso.

“Oh, I do, but this is somethin' I've thought about a lot,” he said, and that was an understatement. He had thought about it every way possible, from the normal (handcuffed to his bed) to the unconventional (in the middle of the ring at the center) to the bizarre (it involved chocolate syrup, Cheerios, and a leopard print Snuggie he knew Enzo had, and he was never going to be able to look at any those things again without blushing), and more than once he had come so hard that he had passed out.

“Uh, have you ever...? Not that it matters or anythin', just that maybe one of us should know what they're doin', yeah?” He shouldn't find a nervous Enzo adorable, but he did, which helped ease his own nerves somewhat since, well...

“Not with anyone else. Just, y'know, by myself, with some, uh, things I got on the internet,” he admitted, and couldn't believe he actually had. Enzo's eyes got unbelievably wider for a moment, then he blinked and gave a grin that Cass could only describe as lascivious.

“Did ya think about me when you used 'em?” At this he could only nod in reply, his mouth suddenly too dry to speak. The grin faded a bit as Enzo processed that, then quick as a blink he nearly dove off Cass to reach for his end table.

***

_If you were to ask Enzo what he loved most about Cass, he'd just smile at you and say everything, because Cass was the only person that could ever leave him at a loss for words._

*

Fuck, fuck, fuck-- his chant from earlier had returned. I'm in, he thought, and maybe said aloud, because he thought he heard Cass reply that yes, he was, but he wasn't sure because the blood was rushing in his ears and his dick was in a tight heat and he wanted to move and pound and just go for it, but he held still to let Cass adjust. Those long, wonderful legs were wrapped around him, holding him in place; like he'd actually go somewhere and leave this.

Cass's request had knocked him for a loop, he hadn't expected this, had thought he'd be in Cass's place right now. He hadn't really ever done it before, but was willing to give it a try. A girl he dated for about five minutes years ago had put a few fingers up there and had told him about the prostate and that had felt good, so with Cass he imagined it would be amazing. Instead, it had been him with the fingers in Cass, finding that sweet spot, and damn if that wasn't just as hot as he had imagined.

Muscles squeezed around his dick and legs tightened around his waist; he groaned and rolled his hips, easing out slightly and back in. Cass hissed a bit and he paused again, feeling like he practically vibrating with tension and need, but wanting this to be good for Cass. Those legs dug into his back, urging him on again, and he repeated his earlier action. This time he was met with a small hum of pleasure and only a faint wince on Cass's face. Cass's eyes were shut, face starting to slack in pleasure-- pleasure that Enzo was giving him, and if that wasn't a head rush.

He rolled his hips again, a little faster, and Cass hissed out a 'yes', and so he did it again. Still a little slow, but good. So, so good. He kept his pace increasing in small increments, feeling surprisingly patient as he wanted to draw this out, to make this as great for Cass as he could. They were already soaked in sweat, beads of it forming on Cass's chest, and he wanted only to lean forward and lick at them. He felt feverish, and he hoped and prayed to every deity that had ever existed that this wasn't some kind of fever dream. His arms were braced on either side of Cass, and he forced himself to look away from that beautiful face and chest to where he was pistoning in and out of the man beneath him. No, this couldn't be a dream, no dream had ever felt this real, this hot, this honest-to-God amazing.

“C'mon, Zo, faster,” growled Cass, and his head shot back up to look into Cass's face, eyes now open and staring at him, urging, pleading. Enzo went a little faster, and oh, he ached with desire to go even faster, to just let loose, but all he could think was that it would hurt Cass too much. He clenched his hands into his sheets and grit his teeth, trying to hold back. “Please, c'mon, Enzo,” pleaded Cass, and fuck, that nearly did him in there, so he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in.

“Like that?” he managed to get out, doing again and hitting in just the right place to make Cass rasp out a sharp, wordless sound. He did it a third time, and this time Cass grabbed his head and yanked him down, kissing him hard and fast, and then pushing him back to glare.

“Lorenzo Antonio Amore, if you don't fuck me through this mattress right now I will strangle you,” he snarled, and the words flashed through Enzo like lightning. If that's what he wanted...

Without taking his eyes off of Cass, he leaned back and pulled one of the legs off his waist and up onto his shoulder. He grabbed that thigh and held on tight as he pulled back out and slammed back in as hard as before, but he didn't wait or hesitate this time, and did it again and again, aiming for that place that made Cass's eyes roll back in his head and had him shouting Enzo's name. He kept the barrage up, as fast as he could, and he was getting closer to his own release, but like hell was he going to come first. Bracing himself against Cass's leg, he brought up his other hand and wrapped it around Cass's neglected cock. It was leaking heavily, and Enzo knew he was close, too. He tightened his grip and jerked, somewhat haphazardly, but it didn't matter because a few strokes later and Cass was coming, erupting all over the two of them like hadn't already done so once that night. Cass nearly screamed something Enzo didn't catch, because it was so damn tight around his own cock that he followed Cass headlong into coming.

A moment later he came back to himself, holding Cass's leg in a death grip. There would be bruises, he was sure, and that was going to be interesting to explain. He couldn't find it in him to care, though, as he softened inside Cass. He pressed a kiss to the knee by his head, then let go and slid his shoulder out from underneath. Twice in one night he had come so hard he thought his dick had exploded. He collapsed down onto Cass with a grunt, not giving one damn about the fact he was laying in come.

This, he thought, was absolute perfection; no other words suited.

***

_If you were to ask both of them if this was too much too fast, they'd tell you it was more than enough and was a long time coming. And then they would laugh at the accidental double entendre, because no matter what they were still Cass and Enzo._

*

They showered together, or rather they dragged themselves into the shower-- a close fit considering their respective sizes-- and half-heartedly washed themselves. Enzo got out first to go and change the sheets, while Cass took a little longer, letting the hot water flow down his back. He'd be sore tomorrow, was beginning to feel it now, but didn't care. It was worth every second.

He finally left the shower after a few minutes longer and dried off quickly. He walked into Enzo's bedroom, where Enzo was standing beside the bed. He grinned and reached out a hand to Cass, who took it without hesitation, letting himself be pulled into bed. He ended up spooning along Enzo's back, holding him close and nuzzling his neck.

“Love ya, Zo,” he said. Enzo placed his hand over Cass's and threaded their fingers together.

“Yeah,” he replied, “love ya, too.”


End file.
